dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
House
of Houses Aeducan, Harrowmont, Caridin and Astyth]] House is the formal term for dwarven families whose members are tied with bonds of kinship. The laws regarding houses are dictated by the caste system as well as their stature and rank within dwarven society. Background Honor, or the illusion of it, is fundamental to dwarves. It shapes their lives and behavior and all elements of dwarven society. Therefore, every house and family polices itself and the honor and behavior of its members. This is a matter of especial importance to noble houses, as nobles are considered to set the mode for the behavior of all other castes. A house's honor is directly tied to the honor and behavior of its members and their deeds. A loss of honor for any member connotes a loss of honor for all in the house. Known Houses Below are lists of the known dwarven houses, which are categorized depending on their caste. Houses of the same caste are then listed in an alphabetical order, while those whose status is unknown have their name italicized. Noble Houses Houses which are part of the Noble caste were initially founded by a Paragon but some were founded by high caste dwarves not originally of noble stock, typically Warrior or Smith caste. The respect accorded to a noble house is proportional to its age and accomplishments. Noble houses or important nobles alone often act as patrons to lesser houses or families as well as function as patrons to great warriors in Provings and artists of merit. The noble house gains honor as the subject of their patronage excels and achieves greater status, so the relationship is mutually beneficial. * Aeducan * Astyth * Bemot * Branka [note] * BrodensA member of this House is encounter during Exotic Methods quest. * (Brosca) [note] * Caridin * Dace * DuncoatCodex entry: The Key to the City * Fairel †Codex entry: A Journal on Dwarven Ruins * Ferald † [note] * ForenderSee Dulin Forender. * Garal''See Orseck Garal. * Garen †Codex entry: First Legionnaire's Journal, Codex entry: Second Legionnaire's Journal, Codex entry: Third Legionnaire's JournalSee these four images: [1], [2], [3], [4]. * Gavorn * ''GherlenDragon Age: Origins Prima Guide Collector's Edition, Traveler's Guide. * Gorosmote † * Harrowmont [note] * Helmi * Hirol * Ivo * Meino * RoustenLord Rousten who is a member of this house, is mentioned by Beraht to Rica Brosca in the Dwarf Commoner Origin while Varick works in the old Rousten Thaig, likely the ancient home of this house. * Ortan † [note] * Stonehammer''See Endrin Stonehammer. * Tethras †House Tethras ceases to exist by being exiled into the surface. * Varen †Codex entry: In Praise of the Humble Nug * Vollney Warrior Houses Houses which belong to the Warrior caste often pay the toll for Orzammar's safety and security. In spite of this, the Warrior caste is one of the most populous in Orzammar, perhaps due to the martial nature of dwarven society. * BeraBased on the Everd's Sword description as well as on other equipment of Everd's. * (Brosca) [note] * Cadash †House Cadash ceased to exist by being exiled into the surface. * HaverBased on Orson Haver's last name. * KlaretMentioned by the Dwarven Commander in the Redcliffe Castle during the climax that House Klaret has not sent its warriors to the surface because of political motivations. * Kondrat † * RumoldMentioned by the Dwarven Commander in the Redcliffe Castle during the climax that House Klaret has a blood feud with House Rumold. * Saelac * ''TurinCodex entry: Aurvar's Prize Smith Houses Houses belonging to the Smith caste have produced many Paragons, owing to the importance of smithing inventions to dwarven society. As a result, there have been many noble houses comprised of smiths. * Almas * DuralCodex entry: Hands of the Carta * Etoras''Based on the Dwarven Noble Armor description. * ''Galro''Based on the Aeducan Mace description. * ''Merow''Based on the Superior Dwarven Guard Armor description. * ''Paedus''Based on the Dwarven Noble Armored Boots description. * ''Raed * Tollar''Based on the description of Dwarven Armor, Dwarven Armored Boots and Dwarven Helmet. * ''Turana''Based on the Trian's Maul and Aeducan Shield descriptions. * ''Uldra''Based on the Diamond Maul description. * ''Weyro''Based on the Champion's Shield description. Artisan Houses Little is known of Artisan caste houses. The Artisan caste works in concert with the Smith caste to produce goods and thus their houses are presumably held in a similar esteem. * SaldrasMentioned by Varric Tethras in ''Dragon Age II; the artisans of the house craft ceramics using clay from the Aedros Atuna river. * SturhaldThe family name of Gatsi Sturhald. Mining Houses Houses of the Mining caste can be considered to have a great deal of influence, particularly in Orzammar, which was the ancestral home of the Smith and Mining castes.Codex entry: Orzammar History: Chapter One * KeltarrNote: Lyrium Manifest * ValdasineCodex entry: Valdasine † Merchant Houses Houses of the Merchant caste are involved in trading and commerce, which is an important task as it keeps Orzammar supplied while dwarven products make their way to the surface. * Feddic''The last name of Bodahn Feddic. Houses of unknown caste * ''AratackCodex entry: Second Legionnaire's Journal * Cad'halash † * Dolvish''See Amgarrak Thaig. * ''HaranCodex entry: First Legionnaire's Journal * Harok * KaderThe family name of a new character of dwarven origin for Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening. * KanarekNalthur was a member of this House. * Olmech''The family name of Darion, the scholar in House Dace's expedition to Amgarrak Thaig. Source: Brogan Dace. BioWare wiki. * ''Tolban * YonochCodex entry: The Noladar Anthology of Dwarven Poetry * Zygmunt [note] Notes * Dwarves who leave for the surface forfeit any claims to their house only if they are from the noble caste.Mentioned by Ronus Dace in conversation during The Nobles' Feast. Even so, many houses including noble ones continue to have close ties to their family members on the surface. * House Branka may become extinct if the Warden kills Branka, the last legitimate member, during the A Paragon of Her Kind quest. * House Brosca is founded if the Warden is of Dwarf Commoner Origin. The Warden in the end of the Fifth Blight is elevated into Warrior caste and after months of deliberation of the Assembly is named Paragon (even posthumously), further elevating House Brosca to nobility. * House Ferald's last member voluntarily joined the Legion of the Dead. Due to his great personal sacrifice, as well as his noble descent, the Legion can be considered to be the heir of House Ferald and be elevated to minor nobility, although with some restrictions, during the The Dead Caste quest. * House Harrowmont ceases to exist if Bhelen Aeducan becomes the next King of Orzammar during A Paragon of Her Kind. * House Ortan is re-established by Orta if the Warden completes the Lost to the Memories quest. * According to Shaper Czibor, House Zygmunt lost its thaig to the darkspawn thirteen generations ago.}} References Category:Dwarven houses Category:Dwarven lore